Strike Witches: Terror of the Annihilator
by LightSpecter141
Summary: When a young man from an alternate future lands in the world of Strike Witches, he now has the power to "manifest" anything from his extensive PS4 collection. With this, he vows to turn this new world upside down, starting with the 501st JFW. How will the Witches fare against a man who is now a virtual god. Now downgraded to T but still for war elements. STILL UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: This is Darkspecter141 giving another shot at making a Strike Witches fanfic. This story may not be what you're used to for reasons I will get to in a second. This story starts during Season 1 of Strike Witches, specifically episode 9, where Yoshika meets the Human Neuroi. Instead of just the Neuroi, Yoshika and the 501** **st** **JFW will see the debut of a new villain. A villain who will very quickly prove to be the greatest threat the world has ever known. The reasons are this: he is not only from an alternate future, but he has the ability to physically manifest anything from the game library of the PS4 fused into him. With that said, you can look at this as a semi-crossover between Strike Witches and a multitude of games. I will do my best to make this story epic, suspenseful, and dramatic. So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Strike Witches or anything else except my OC and the plot. Besides those two things, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 _ **December 2015, New York City**_

It was two weeks before Christmas. A young man in his early twenties is in his modest, one-bedroom apartment enjoying his weekly day off from work doing the two things he enjoyed most, watching anime from his Apple computer and playing his PS4. The latter activity he particularly loves to do because he had dozens of video games for his cherished game system. His name, well let's just call him Mark.

On this night, Mark just finished watching the last episode of Season 1 of the anime _Strike Witches_ and proceeded to play _Star Wars: Battlefront_ on his PS4. During one multiplayer session, he said the one thing to himself that will change his life forever within the next few hours.

"Man, I for one prey to whomever is listening that I can go to the world of _Strike Witches_ and shake things up a little. I don't know, maybe give me the powers of my PS4 games or something."

After a "productive" couple of hours playing as a Stormtrooper, Mark shut off his PS4 for the night and went to bed, not especially eager to get up early in the morning for work. One hour into his slumber however, he is suddenly awoken by a bright light. Mark can only see through this light just enough to realize that this light was staring at him with piercing red eyes. To say that he was scared of what ever the heck this thing is was an understatement. He was terrified!

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" Mark said, trying to get some kind of response from the light with red eyes. Unfortunately, the light continued to stare at him but for only a few seconds. It then levitated up to the bedroom ceiling. The next thing Mark knew, he was enveloped in a swirl of tangible light energy. Through the gaps in the swirl, he could see all of his PS4 games including _Just Cause 3, Star Wars: Battlefront, Fallout 4,_ and even _Until Dawn_ transform into little balls of light and then the PS4 console itself. Just when all the balls of light rammed into him at once, Mark's world went black.

 _ **Alternate Earth 1943, Neuroi Hive above Gallia**_

When Mark came to, he knew that he DEFINATLY wasn't in his bedroom anymore. He was surrounded by red and black and there was a sound that Mark could best sum up to humming but from what and where he did not know. He took a moment to look at himself and that was when he got the shock of his life. On the top of his right wrist, is the PlayStation logo seared into his light colored skin.

"Okay, heh, I-I-I must be in some crazy as hell dream and I should be waking up any second now…ANY SECOND NOW!" Mark said.

" **You are not dreaming human."** a voice suddenly says.

"WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Mark shouted.

Right on cue, the source of the voice walked (or rather floated) out of the shadows and Mark absolutely could not believe his eyes. Levitating right in front of him is the human-shaped Neuroi from episode 9 of _Strike Witches_.

"You, You're a Neuroi. But wait, what's going on and (he briefly glanced at the PlayStation symbol on his wrist) what IS all this?" Mark was doing his best from showing the fear and confusion gripping him to the Neuroi.

" **You are inside the Hive currently above the land mass named Gallia by the humans. Before you say it, we are communicating telepathically. I can sense your fear and confusion. Honestly, I am a little fascinated by how a human was able to get inside a Neuroi hive. So, I won't kill you…..Yet."** The "Yet" part was not lost on Mark and the fear of what this Neuroi was going to do to him made him nearly wet his pajamas.

But Mark is unwilling to be blown to pieces by lasers without a fight. But where can he find a weapon? He doubted this human-shaped Neuroi in front of him would just give him one. He mentally wished that he had a BlasTech Industries E-11 blaster rifle from _Battlefront_ right now. As soon as that wish crossed his mind, the symbol on his wrist flared white and then, a fully functional E-11 rifle materialized in front of him. If that Neuroi had an actual face, it would be one of legitimate surprise. As for Mark, despite his own shock, saw this as a chance to turn the tables and pointed his new rifle at the Neuroi as soon as it dropped to his hands.

" **Well, this is quite a development."** The Neuroi said in its monotone "voice."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Mark replied, with his E-11 still pointed squarely the Neuroi's chest. Then, the Neuroi came up with an idea.

" **Human, as much as you continue to fascinate me, I do not have eternity to enjoy your presence. But, I do have a proposition for you."**

"What proposition?" Mark responded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" **I sense that the witch known as Yoshika Miyafuji is nearby. I will lure this Witch into a trap, pretending to be interested by her, and you will appear and kill her."** In what seemed the millionth time today, Mark's eyes widened in shock. After watching _Strike Witches,_ he knows that if this human-shaped Neuroi is in front of him, this is the point in the season where Yoshika will make contact with this very Neuroi with things getting out of hand and Major Mio Sakamoto nearly dying as a result.

Mark began to think hypothetically on what would happen if he did accept this Neuroi's "proposition." The most immediate answer that comes to mind is that he won't get into a Neuroi vs human shootout and that would be a benefit. Something else came to his mind right after that, the wish he made before he somehow got transported here. Mark did say he wanted to shake things up if he wound up in _Strike Witches_. This was his golden opportunity, so, what the hell?

"Well Neuroi, as we human say: 'you strike a hard bargain.' I accept your proposition…..for the time being at least. The Neuroi nodded its head in response.

" **Very well"** With that, the Neuroi levitated down through the floor and out of Mark's sight.

A question occurs in Mark's head. How can he fly with this Neuroi and the Witches he will soon face? He takes a look at his E-11, and the answer hits him like a bullet to the head. He thinks back to the last thing he saw before he was knocked out, the transformation of his games and PS4 console into balls of light and then slamming into him. The E-11 in his hands was the final piece of the puzzle. If he can "materialize" a blaster rifle, he theoretically can do the same for ANYTHING from ANY of his games.

Finally realizing the power given to him, Mark flashed an ear-to-ear grin so sinister that it would make even Lelouch Vi Britannia of _Code Geass_ tremble. He has gone from being a game and anime obsessed geek to virtually a god. He vowed that he will put his newfound power to excellent use.

 **A/N: And with that comes the end of this chapter. Let me tell you all this right now, great power can corrupt just as much as it can save and Mark will soon be a textbook example. Far from "shaking things up," Mark will commit all of his power to turning the world of** _ **Strike Witches**_ **(especially the lives of the 501** **st** **)** __ **upside down. Any suggestions are welcome! Of course, within a chapter or two, Mark will no longer be called by his name. His new one is what you see in the title. Get ready readers, because there's a new war in town and that fact will become quite clear to the Strike Witches in chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Debut of Annihilation

**A/N: Hello again readers! Darkspecter coming to you with chapter 2 of** _ **Terror of the Annihilator!**_ **This is where we will see the big debut of the Strike Witches' (and the world's) newest villain. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my OC and the plot. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

 _ **Alternate Earth 1943, En route to contact with Yoshika Miyafuji**_

'How did it come to this?' Mark thought to himself. In what felt like only a few minutes ago, he was in bed at his apartment. Now he was in the world of _Strike Witches_ , flying next to the human-shaped Neuroi. Right after he discovered his newfound power, Mark decided to coin it "Materialization." With one thought, the E-11 blaster rifle he initially had disappeared. With a second thought, he clad himself in an X-01 Power Armor from _Fallout 4_ with a jet modification. He chose this particular armor because it's the best armor in its game, built from the remnants of the U.S. army after the Great War of October 2077. One thing is for sure, Mark is eager to engage the 501st JFW, preferably alone to see how the girls can stack up against armor developed at least 130 years after their time.

As for his Neuroi accomplice, it was still full of curiosity as to exactly what this "armor" is. Neither it nor its brethren had ever seen it before. However, it didn't openly show it because it was flying with its faceless head looking straight ahead to the horizon. But since the Neuroi communicate to Mark by telepathy, the latter was starting to get a tad annoyed by its not-so-hidden thoughts.

"All right look." Mark said, his voice slightly distorted by the communicator inside his armor's helmet. The Neuroi turned its head to "face" him. But Mark was still facing forward.

"This armor is one-of-a-kind. Built it myself for extreme combat conditions. Easy to customize depending the mission. The customizations I have today is an integrated flight system and another which you'll see soon enough. The flight system is capable of propelling this armor to 2.5 times the speed of sound. Although this armor has no built-in weaponry, with my Materialization ability, I'm still covered. Satisfied?" While the description of the armor he is wearing is true, everything else wasn't. This thing actually came straight from one of his many favorite video games, _Fallout 4,_ but what this Neuroi doesn't know can't hurt it right? Furthermore, Mark omitted to tell that his armor is powered by Fusion Cores, which deplete after a period of time. The good thing is that with Mark's ability, he can replace Cores instantaneously, with no effect on performance.

Speaking of the Neuroi, although it didn't mentally say anything, its head turned back forward to the horizon and the thoughts of curiosity ceased. Mark took its behavior as a "yes."

" **Stop here"** The Neuroi suddenly ordered. Both it and Mark stopped right then and there.

"What for?" Mark replied.

He then took a moment to look down to the ground. Although the two were at an altitude of a few thousand feet, Mark's helmet comes with an advanced zoom function. Using it, he could see green all around ground level. It suddenly clicked to him.

If he is indeed in episode 9 of _Strike Witches'_ first season (He was becoming more and more convinced), then this is the area where Yoshika Miyafuji will engage in an aerial duel with her fellow witch, Perrine H. Clostermann due to the latter's jealousy over the former's close affliction with Mio Sakamoto reaching the peak. The ground and even the air felt all too familiar to Mark. Any further doubt was completely erased by what the Neuroi said next.

" **I sense Yoshika Miyafuji coming here, along with another witch whom I am not familiar with."**

"Hold on a minute, how can you even sense the witches approaching in the first place?" Although he might have missed something because he hasn't watched the second season yet, in the first season, there was not one indication that the Neuroi can sense incoming witches.

" **Just as the humans can detect our presence when we appear, we can sense approaching witches by the magical energy they release. I know of Yoshika Miyafuji's magic signature because I have encountered it before."** When? Mark thought to himself. This witch-shaped Neuroi had never appeared in any previous episodes. Must have happened in between episodes or something like that. After all, the episodes progressed without an exact day established except in episode 6.

" **Let us now climb and go out of sight until they arrive. I do however wonder how you are going to accomplish that?"** The Neuroi knows that a six foot tall, powered armored man using thrusters will be easy to spot even if they go higher in altitude. But Mark's got another trick up his armor. He smirked under his helmet.

"Got that covered." With a thought, he materialized and activated a Stealth Boy (also from _Fallout 4)_ around his entire frame, including all traces of the aerial thrusters. As far as the naked eye and even radar is concerned, Mark is completely invisible.

The Neuroi was tempted to resume with the curious thoughts, but with Yoshika and her fellow witch closing fast, it decided to wait until another time. The Neuroi and the now invisible Mark proceeded to climb up. After a few thousand feet, they stopped and discussed the plan.

"So, what are we gonna do when we see the two? Do you still wish to kill Yoshika?" Mark asked, wanting to see if the Neuroi is sticking to its original plan.

" **Originally, it was my intention to kill Yoshika Miyafuji. However, that has changed. In light of your "fascinating" abilities, I will fly ahead and lure Yoshika Miyafuji to you."** Mark's eyes widened under his helmet. But the Neuroi was not done yet.

" **You will use your Materialization to create a weapon that will scare her. Make her believe that the Neuroi has a weapon capable of defeating the strongest witch. Wait for a signal"** Now, Mark was no idiot, quite the contrary. He considers himself to be quiet intelligent and quick to pick up something. Right now, he was picking up the realization that this Neuroi was only focusing on saving itself and the Hive as a whole. After watching the first season all the way to the Hive's eventual destruction, Mark knows that by now, the Hive must be feeling really threatened. It needed a way to stop the 501st JFW's victories and Mark is seen by the Hive as that way.

But he's got news for his Neuroi accomplice. He is certain that he wasn't transported to this world by that "thing" and given this power to be a lackey for the Neuroi. He sees a golden opportunity to seize this world for himself and he was not about to let the Neuroi, the Witches, or anyone else deny him of that opportunity. But to keep the Witch-shaped Neuroi and the Hive form turning on him until the time was right, Mark decided to play along…..for now.

"Very well then. You're the boss." With that, the Neuroi transformed into its "aircraft mode" (as Mark coined it while watching the episode on his computer) and flew towards its target at near-breakneck speed. Meanwhile, Mark materialized a _Fallout 4_ Gatling laser and waited.

 _ **Alternate Earth 1943, the Skies over Britannia**_

"How did it come to this?" Yoshika Miyafuji must have asked that question to herself at least once. Here she was engaging in an aerial duel with her fellow 501st witch, Perrine Clostermann. This duel started when the latter got so jealous of the former's friendship with Major Mio Sakamoto that she simply couldn't take it anymore. They carried live weapons (over Yoshika's objections) but the safeties were still on. The reason why the guns were even taken over paint guns in the first place is to make the duel more "real" according to Perrine in that stuck-up tone of hers. Just after Perrine complained on being unable to get the upper hand due to Yoshika's agility, both of their radios cackled to life. One Neuroi was detected on radar and by Sanya on a direct course for London (This Neuroi actually wasn't going to London, its goal was to bait Yoshika).

 _ **Strike Witches Base, Britannia**_

Manning the radar in the 501st JFW's base is the leader of the Strike Witches, Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Alongside her is the source of Perrine's jealousy towards Yoshika, Mio Sakamoto. Upon the discovery of the Neuroi, Minna is surprised to discover that two of her witches are in the area "training" without authorization and orders them to hold their positon. Mio decides to take charge and deploys with the rest of the unit except Sanya and Eila, who stays with Minna in the control room.

 _ **The Skies over Britannia**_

Yoshika was always a stubborn one. She makes the fateful choice to engage the Neuroi herself. Perrine was shocked, to say the least.

"YOU ARE VIOLATING DIRECT ORDERS! GET BACK HERE!" Perrine barked at the radio. But Yoshika's stubbornness again won out.

Once the Neuroi finally sighted its target, the plan was put in to motion. It transformed back into its witch configuration. Looking too much like a human, Yoshika refuses to pull the trigger of her Type 99 Cannon. Then, the Neuroi proceeded to "play" with Yoshika, performing various displays that were anything but threatening. Heck, Yoshika was starting to laugh with the Neuroi, much to her own shock. What she doesn't realize however, was that the Neuroi was actually luring her closer and closer to Mark's position.

Speaking of Mark, he's already got the "scaring" part down packed. He will fire a burst from his Gatling laser in Yoshika's flight path downward when the signal is given.

Within 200 yards of Mark's position, the Neuroi showed its core from its "chest." When Yoshika reached out to touch it, she had to reel her hand back to cover her eyes because the core flashed so brightly for a couple of seconds. From his heightened vantage point, Mark realizes that the Neuroi has given the signal. He took aim, spun the Gatling's four barrels, and fired a burst. As expected, it passed straight down right in front of Yoshika. It scared the hell out of Yoshika, to put it mildly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? IS THERE ANOTHER NEUROI?" Yoshika thought frantically to herself. From her peripheral vision, she notices the witch-shaped Neuroi cover its core and make a beeline out of the area. While running, it communicated telepathically to Mark.

" **Now is the time. Reveal yourself!"** Without saying a word, Mark dematerialized his Stealth Boy, and flew down like a bullet straight to within mere feet of Yoshika. She had to put her breaks to maximum to avoid colliding with him. She moves back a few feet to get a good look at what just got in her way. She could tell instinctively that there was some kind of "flying armor" in front of her. But she had never seen this armor before in her life. There was also a weapon that she had never seen before either was resting in its hands, its four barrels smoking. That alone made Yoshika realize that was where the burst came from. The armor began to speak in a distorted, but human voice, shocking the 14-year old Sergeant witch even more. There is actually a human behind that armor and whoever it was, just fired on her.

"Well, well the great Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. We meet face-to-face at last. I have always wanted to see how I would fare against the most magically gifted witch in the 501st." Mark said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name and my unit?" Yoshika replied, trying unsuccessfully to stop the shaking in her voice from fear at the sight of Mark's intimidating armor. Then, her fear increased tenfold when Mark raised his Gatling laser right at her.

Suddenly, Mark got hit with something. He heard the impact though his armor's audio pickup system. Then more impacts are detected in very quick succession. Managing to trace the direction of the impacts, he realizes that he was being hit with cannon fire. Zooming in to see who was shooting at him, Mark discovers that the source is another Type 99 Cannon being fired by Mio Sakamoto, who was closing fast. Much to his joy, he takes a look at the integrity of his armor and it only took a 5% dip despite taking a 20mm cannon barrage. Mio had used her Magic Eye ability to see where Yoshika was. She saw the Neuroi speeding out of the area and this flying suit of armor that the veteran witch had never seen before either appear. The second it pointed a weapon at Miyafuji, it became a hostile. Mio flew close enough for Yoshika to see her.

"Ms. Sakamoto!" she said

As for Mark, he had been waiting for a chance to make his presence known to the _Strike Witches_ world. He wants everyone to know that there is a new villain in town more dangerous than the Neuroi ever could. With Major Sakamoto, he has that chance. All he had to do was force her to stop and make her raise her shield (or lack thereof) and he will win his first triumph. He dematerialized his Gatling and proceeded to charge at Mio. Sure enough, in the heat of the moment, Mio stopped and raised her shield.

What happened next, happened in a flash. Mark extended his right arm _through_ her shield and now his hand was tightly gripping the Major's neck. For the first time, Mio got an up-close look at the armor that is chocking the life out of her and also for the first time, Mio Sakamoto was openly showing fear.

Yoshika, her pacifism towards humanity temporary forgotten, raised her Type 99 to try and save her mentor. Unfortunately, she couldn't hit Mark without hitting the Major.

"Who, What are you?" Mio managed to say with her tightening throat.

Even for Mark that was a good question. He knew right off the bat that for the world to fear him, he cannot be called "Mark." Thinking for a name, he remembers the nickname that his online peers always called him because of his amazing skills in multiplayer matches, no matter which games he played. Flashing his evil grin, he decided that would be his new name for a new world.

"I am called the Annihilator! Sayonara, Major." Mio's visible eye widened.

Then a sound is heard. A sound that made everything including the combined sound of eight Striker Units go silent.

It was the sound of a witch's neck being snapped like a twig.

 **A\N: And that's that for this chapter. Is Major Mio Sakamoto dead? Take a guess. Now that things have gotten serious, it's time I let you in on a couple of things. First, Mark will be called Annihilator in all subsequent chapters so don't get confused. Second, for those who worry that the Annihilator is overpowered, don't be because although he is very powerful, he still has his weaknesses and restrictions. Those will be revealed in due time. Remember, ratings, reviews and suggestions are always welcome. But please try to keep the flames to a minimum. This is the first story that I'm committed to in the long term. With that, chapter 3 coming soon. Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Annihilator's Next Move

**A/N: Chapter 3 Ahoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the plot. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

 _ **Alternate Earth 1943, the Skies over Britannia**_

It was so easy that even the Annihilator couldn't believe it. He did know that any suit of powered armor from _Fallout 4_ increases the strength of the person wearing it. But breaking someone's neck, especially a witch's, was like snapping the thinnest twig in half. With that sickening crack, Mio's body went completely limp and her Striker Unit shuts off. The rest of the 501st now pushes their Strikers to max throttle, praying to whatever gods they believe in that beloved XO wasn't dead.

When she saw Mio's neck being broken, Yoshika's whole world literally froze. She may be a bit on the naïve side, but as a doctor-in-training, she knows that the Annihilator inflicted a fatal injury to her mentor. No magic, not even hers, can heal it. Minna's frantic voice came over the radio asking what's happening out there. For Yoshika, it felt like an eternity to pick up her radio and even longer to conjure up any words to say.

Minna, upon hearing that the so-called "Annihilator" had just attacked the Major and snapped her neck, felt like her heart just shattered into a million pieces. She considered Mio a true friend and comrade, maybe something more than that. She collapsed on her knees, crying hysterically. Sanya and Elia tried to comfort their Commander but it was no use. They too were letting their tears flow.

The rest of the 501st arrived and hovered right in front of the Annihilator, weapons trained right at his armor. Perrine takes one hard look at the unmoving body of Mio. She immediately became consumed by an overwhelming hatred and rage at the hulking, armored human. Orders and consequences be damned, Perrine Clostermann had one sole objective. Electricity began to surround her entire body. The other Witches tried to calm and even order the enraged Gallian to stand down, but to no avail.

Perrine charged herself to full power, the time to unleash her ability at its highest level was now.

"TONNERRE!" Perrine screamed her ability's name. Multiple bolts of lightning streaked towards the Annihilator with the full intent of destroying him, forgetting in the heat of the moment that he was still holding Mio's body.

Although his armor was from over a century in the future, Annihilator knows that the X-01 was not designed with magical powers in mind. A direct hit from the full powered Tonnerre heading his way would almost certainly wreak havoc on all of the X-01's systems. He was in absolutely no mood to take a nosedive into the ground from nearly 30,000 feet.

Thinking quickly, Annihilator realizes that the only way to fight magic was with magic. The best game in his inventory for that regard is the PS4 version of _Darksiders II._ The Annihilator remembers one defensive spell that would be the perfect shield.

'Aegis Guard.' He mentally commanded. A purple "bubble" of energy surrounds him just as the Tonnerre impacted in a major explosion. The smoke was so intense that all the witches present covered their faces with their hand. Perrine strained to look through the smoke if her attack hit home.

When the smoke cleared, the witches' jaws drop and their eyes widen as big as dinner plates when they discover that the Annihilator was surrounded by what could be best described as a "bubble" of energy. To make things worse, it appears that Perrine's Tonnerre had inflicted zero damage because of this "bubble."

In their heads, the 501st questioned who or what they were facing? Is this some rouge witch or maybe an agent sent by a certain Britannian General to ensure that the girls won't be a threat? Captain Barkhorn then recalls that Yoshika was the first witch to make contact with the Annihilator and witness what he did to Major Sakamoto. She looks to the young Sergeant, still shell-shocked. Barkhorn knows that she would need to go into full Karlsland mode to snap Yoshika out of it.

"Miyafuji" At that, the aforementioned witch snapped to face her superior officer.

"I need you to pull yourself together! Tell us something, ANYTHING, the rest of us don't know!"

Yoshika then returned her gaze back to the Annihilator.

"Ma'am, I am almost certain that the Annihilator is a male. He spoke to me and although his voice sounds distorted because of that helmet, I can recognize a man's voice when I hear it."

That threw Captain Barkhorn and the other witches for a loop. As far as they know, men cannot generate magic of any kind. Could this be a moment where the book on magic need to be rewritten?

The Annihilator finally dropped his Aegis Guard. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The 501st took dead aim with their weapons, including Yoshika, waiting for their new enemy's next move. They didn't have to wait long.

"All right ladies, this has been fun and all, but I really don't have all day to play with you. So, I'm giving you two choices, continue fighting me or" he looks to Mio "make sure there is enough of your Major's body for a proper funeral."

Before the girls could ask him what he meant, the Annihilator released his grip, letting Mio take a nose dive to the ground. In a panic, Perrine speeds towards Mio at full throttle. The Annihilator takes off, his armor propelling him to two point five times the speed of sound in seconds. For Shirley Yeager, who had broken the sound barrier only recently, all she could do was just stare at the rapidly disappearing speck on the horizon, shock and awe etched all over her face.

Meanwhile, Perrine manages to capture Mio with altitude to spare. The rest of the 501st (with the exception of Shirley), catch up. Next thing to do is to find a clearing so they can land and look over their XO. The only thing on everybody's minds was to hope that it wasn't too late.

 _ **Britannian Forest**_

Seeing this forest as a good as place as any to rest and plan his next move, Annihilator touched down. He knows that the 501st and pretty much the free world will come after him. After all, murdering a witch logically must belong to the list of most heinous crimes in this world. But, in the Annihilator's eyes, it isn't enough. In order for him to truly make his presence known to the world, he'll have to do something more "drastic." Brainstorming for ideas, he finally reaches one that will not only accomplish his goal, but inflict a cruel psychological blow to the 501st. A wise man from a movie once said: "the cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind, but the heart." He decides to target the base of the Isle of Wright Detachment Group for occupation. Although he read up on the base from the _Strike Witches_ wiki page, that doesn't translate to exactly where in the English Channel it is.

The Annihilator is just going to have to find it. But not personally. Putting his hands in the air, he materializes three Warbirds from _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_ complete with pilots. Since they are constructed by his thoughts, neither the man nor the machine are restricted by things such as fatigue, food, or fuel. All the Warbirds have to do is to scour the entire English Channel for the Isle of Wright Detachment Group under stealth. Their orders received, the Warbirds fly off in different directions. Annihilator, wanting to take a short nap, dematerialized the upper top of his armor to save energy and closed his eyes. He knows that the English Channel is a relatively short stretch of water and land and the Warbirds won't take very long to find their target so he might as well take advantage of the wait. Besides, the thickness of the forest will protect him while he recharges.

 _ **Meanwhile, a Beach near the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **JFW Base**_

While Yoshika looked over Mio's body, Perrine just stood there, terror written all over her face. After what seemed like an eternity, Perrine started seeing tears drop from Yoshika's face like a torrential downpour. The latter witch turns her head to face her fellow witches, tears flowing freely like a waterfall. A simple shake of her head was all that was needed to confirm one thing.

Major Mio Sakamoto, beloved XO and mentor, was dead.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 3. If anyone can answer which movie did the quote about the cunning warrior come from and who said it, there will be a PM waiting detailing one tool that the Annihilator will use in his path of destruction. Leave the answer either as a review or a PM, doesn't matter. Chapter 4 concerning the immediate aftermath of the 501** **st** **first encounter and the beginning of the Annihilator's attack on the Isle of Wright Detachment Group coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of the Wright Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 4 and part 1 of the attack on the Isle of Wright group ahoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the plot. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

 _ **Over the English Channel,**_

The biggest perk of being a creation of the Annihilator is that you are unrestricted by things such as food, water, and fuel. The three Warbirds have been searching the English Channel for the past hour. Their sole objective was to locate the base of the Isle of Wright Detachment Group. The Annihilator had the creative mind to make these Warbirds flown by pilots who, like the Warbirds, are constructs. Every speck of land was closely monitored by their radar to see if there were any man-made establishments. Since the Warbirds are in stealth mode, they are undetectable by every other radar in the continent and they can easily avoid aerial patrols.

Finally, one Warbird spotted what appears to be a castle situated on a small cliff. Hovering at a safe distance, the helicopter's advanced avionics detected high levels of energy emissions. To the pilot, someone was definitely living there and the emissions are most likely from Striker Units. He decided to call it in to the Annihilator.

 _ **Britainan Forest,**_

The Annihilator was woken up from his brief slumber by a beeping from his communicator in his ear. Knowing that it can only come from his Warbirds, he turn on his comms.

"Lord Annihilator, I have spotted a structure in the English Channel. Could be the base of the Isle of Wright. I'm sending you my feed now." The pilot said.

The Annihilator, having rematerialized the upper part of his armor, observed a castle-like structure over a large cliff. Although it could indeed just be a random building, he ordered the Warbird pilot to check his radar for any spikes in energy. If any Witches were testing their Striker Units, it would show up like a Christmas tree on radar. Sure enough, the pilot reported large amounts of energy being released. This castle was indeed his target.

He thanked the pilot for his work and then, with just a snap of his fingers, dematerialized all three of his Warbirds. Their services were no longer required. The next question was: How to go about capturing Wilma Bishop? Many ideas popped into his head. Leading a squad of Stormtroopers in a commando style raid, quiet but effective? Or maybe he can just lure the Witches into a brawl with TIE Fighters and _Just Cause 3's_ Urga Mstitels, kill them all except for Wilma? Nah, that last option has way too much Rambo in it and a good warrior never reveals too many tricks too quickly. Then a third option came to mind, an unexpected, frontal assault on the base but with a certain kind of badassness to it.

'Perfect' thought the Annihilator. It was time to seize his prize, _Robocop_ style. With the coordinates to the base displayed on his HUD, the Annihilator took flight. At full speed, it didn't take long to land in front of what seemed to be the front door. The soldiers in the area were all about to receive the mother of all nasty surprises, courtesy of the Annihilator's Prototype UP77 Laser Rifle, a weapon from _Fallout 4_ that never needs to reload.

 _ **Isle of Wight Detachment Group Briefing Room,**_

Meanwhile, it was business as usual for the Witches of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group. Flying Officer Kadomaru Misa, of Fuso, was discussing Neuroi activities throughout the region with her squad mates.

Amelie Planchard, from Gallia, is a 15 year old witch with the rank of Sergeant. People would see her biggest flaw as not being assertive despite having high magic potential and excellent academic standing.

Francie Gerard, from Liberion (The _Strike Witches_ version of America), at only 14, she has virtually no combat experience and is overall a very shy and insecure girl.

Laura Toth, from Ostmark, is a 17 year old witch with the rank of Pilot Officer. She was initially a member of the Strike Witches after the fall of her country but was transferred to the Isle of Wight after her personality alienated the 501st.

Last but not least, Wilma Bishop from Britannia, the Annihilator's target. Older sister to Lynette Bishop, she is 21 years old and was due to retire from service within mere weeks.

Little did all these girls know, their lives would be forever different within the next few minutes. It started when a fatally wounded solider ran into the briefing room before collapsing with wounds that the Witches initially assumed to be the work of a Neuroi but his dying words dispelled that theory.

"Commander, there is someone in this base. Wearing a type of full-body armor that appears impervious to even our strongest weapons. The remainder of my men are setting a defensive perimeter in the main hanger."

"Understood, save your strength and rest easy." Commander Misa said, unable to do anything else for the Sergeant since no Witch in the Detachment was a healer. There was nothing anyone in the room could do, the Sergeant took his last breath and expired. After closing the dead soldier's eyes. Misa ordered her Witches to the armory to get their weapons and get to the main hanger.

 _ **Detachment Group Main hanger, 5 Minutes Later**_

The Detachment Group took up defensive positions in the hanger right in front of a fortified door. Among the witches, there was a mixture of fear, anger in the slaughter of the base's personal, and wild hope that the person responsible for this couldn't break the door down. Everyone began to hear heavy footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder with every passing second until they suddenly stop at the source's side of the door.

The door was then subjected to a brutal series of punches, its steel frame buckling more and more with each blow. Everyone, including the Witches reacted with nothing but shock and horror but they still had the nerve to take the safeties off of their weapons. Finally, with one more mighty punch, the door came crashing down with a loud thud. The Witches finally got a good look at who they were dealing with. It was just as the Sergeant said, a person whose gender no one was able to tell at a glance wearing armor from head to toe. A weapon that no one in the hanger had seen before was held in the figure's right hand, its barrel smoking. As for the armor itself, the entire Isle of Wright summed it up in one word: Intimidating. Gerard began to shake violently from her crouched position in fear. The figure walked a few steps into the room, then spoke in an apparently modified voice that sent chills up the spines of all the defenders.

"My name is the Annihilator. All of you come quietly and surrender Sergeant Wilma Bishop to me or there will be…..big trouble."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Meanwhile, in another realm,**_

The entity that brought the Annihilator to the _Strike Witches_ world watched her harbinger of destruction. It had assumed the form of a beautiful women in her early 20s with long, loose blond hair and white skin. The entity is indeed female and she has a tale behind her. She once belonged to a group of beings with incomprehensible powers called the Architects. Their goal is to observe the state of the entire multiverse and change its state of affairs only when necessary. They have been known for living up to hundreds of thousands of years but the female entity was only a few thousand years old. Over the years, she grew bored and restless with simply "observing" and decided that if she couldn't see chaos, she would make it. With her brethren distracted with managing the infinite problems in an infinitely sized multiverse, she could have all the fun she wants. Seeing the world of _Strike Witches_ as an experiment in sending someone to raze a realm to the ground while she watches like a spectator at a game, she was the one who sent the Annihilator.

Now, she feels nothing but glee at the sight of her harbinger about to bring his namesake to these "Witches" and set the plans of his (and through him, her) conquest in motion.

 **A/N: Finally, here is chapter 4 and the first part of the assault on the Isle of Wright Detachment group. Sorry that it took so long, but the reason for that is preparing for graduate school. I'm afraid I also bear bad tiding because of my upcoming start to graduate school. Because I am pursuing a joint degree with two masters, I will have to commit my time to getting the highest grades possible. So, as of now, I am putting this story and my prototype Lucky Star story up for adoption. For those willing to take up my stories, I will still be able to provide the ideas I still have with them and recommend plot developments.**

 **UPDATE: By some small miracle, I was able to find the rough drafts that phuckyoupayme sent me regarding his chapters before he disappeared. With those and some tweaking from me, I will expand the story to right at the moment his work was halted. This story will officially be up for adoption at that point and I will put an A/N to mark it. These chapters will be released ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fall of the Wright Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MARK, AKA THE ANNIHILATOR. ALL OTHER RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 _ **CONTINUING FROM WHERE CHAPTER 4 LEFT OFF**_

"My name is the Annihilator. All of you wll come quietly and surrender Sergeant Wilma Bishop to me or there will be...big trouble." The witches looked at each other, and back at the armored giant in front of them. There was blood covering the armor. A lot of it. Among the Detachment Group was an unspoken agreement: If they were to die today, they would go down fighting. The witches started firing at the "Annihilator" whilst spreading out. Mark stifled a laugh, then let it out when they stopped and stared at disbelief. They hadn't so much as put a dent in his power armor.

"You're all going to need bigger guns than those peashooters" he laughed, while raising his UP77. He fired at Toth, her shield barely stopping the initial barrage of lasers. Two more high-intensity blasts finally broke the shield. A third beam hit her dead in the stomach, burning its way through her back, leaving a hole the size of a basketball. A fourth shot took off the top of her head, ending her life then and there if the third shot hadn't already done it. Wilma Bishop ran up on him from behind, trying to wedge a knife through the back of the helmet. Mark reached over his shoulder, and grabbed her by the head. He throws her against the wall, knocking her out. Now that his target had been subdued, he could kill the rest of them.

Planchard, who was closest, had just finished reloading her weapon and was going to bring it to bear. The Annihilator rushed her with a speed she hadn't even thought possible, thanks to his jet mod. The feeling of a rifle stock being slammed into one's face is hard to describe, but it was a feeling Amelie was not familiar with until now. The force of the blow knocked onto her back. Through her starry eyes, she saw a massive steel boot closing the distance. She could only shut her eyes.

Commander Misa felt a rage boiling up from the depths of her chest. Her comrade's head was just squashed like a melon. The being who had committed the act simply wiped her brains and blood off on the floor, completely numb to the act. Another was disemboweled and partially decapitated. "Sorry for the mess." said the robotic voice, dripping with sarcasm. She could tell whoever was under that helmet was smiling like an absolute maniac. Which Mark indeed was.

Misa drew her short sword, and gathered up what courage she could. "BANZAI!" she roared as she charged him. Mark laughed a little at the idiocy of such a move, then proceeded to run straight at her. In Misa's mind, this was it, one of them was going to die, and she wasn't sure who. Mark's armored shoulder smashed into her, sending her right into the hangar wall. He walked up and picked her up by the back of her shirt. "I think simply shooting you, or crushing your little head won't be enough for me. Oh no, I'm going to send you to a deep, dark place. And I'm going to have a hell of a lot of fun doing it." With that, he gave her a head-butt to put her out. He chucked her unconscious form next to Bishop's. Now to find the last one, which wasn't hard.

Gerard was curled up in the corner of the barracks, crying into her sleeve. At some point during the shootout, Gerard disregarded that "go down fighting" agreement, threw down her weapon, and ran to hide. Her crying echoed down the halls, making it quite easy for Mark to track her down. She turned to see the armored giant standing in the doorway, with her commander and the veteran Bishop thrown over each shoulder. He stepped into the room, and Gerard couldn't help but beg for mercy. "Stop your whining or I'll kill you where you stand!" He ordered. She stopped her begging and asked "W-wha- what are you going t-t-to do to us?" "These two are, quite frankly, not really going to live for very long. But I'm in the mood to give YOU a proposition: Die with your squad mates, or send a message for me and live a while longer. The choice is yours kid."

 _ **ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER IN COMMANDER MINNA'S OFFICE.**_

Commander Minna was there when they put Mio's body onto the plane to take it back to Fuso. Then she locked herself in her office. She had been crying for ninety straight minutes until the tears stopped coming. A series of rapid knocking on her door brought Minna back to reality. "Come in," Minna said. The door swung open to reveal Captain Barkhorn, her voice shaking: "Minna, get to the Hanger NOW, it's Pilot Officer Gerard from the Detachment Group. Minna immediately sprinted to the hangar.

 _ **IN THE STRIKE WITCHES' HANGER**_

The 501st had formed a half-circle around Francie Gerard in the hanger. She had been beaten, with a stick by the look of it (looks like the Annihilator had decided not to let Gerard COMPLETELY off the hook for her part in the shootout), and had flown from the Isle of Wright. Upon Minna's arrival, Gerard recited the message she told was to relay. "The Isle of Wright now belongs to the Annihilator and his forces. Any incursions within 5 miles of his territory will be seen as an act of aggression and will be responded accordingly." After finishing, she looked down and started sobbing more.

 _ **THE INFIRMIRY**_

Miyafuji and Lynne took Gerard to the infirmary to be checked out. The doctors said her injuries were not life-threatening. She just needed some patching up and rest. Minna opens the door, sits by her side and says, "I need to know exactly what happened at the Isle."

After hearing of the base personnel's extermination and the slaughter of the Witch detachment stationed there, Minna stood up and returned to her office without saying a word. She picked up the phone. "Operator, this is Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st JFW. I need to speak with the Allied High Command. We have a very serious problem on our hands."

 _ **BACK AT THE ISLE OF WRIGHT**_

Mark had materialized 500 Stormtroopers to assist in his occupation of the Isle, not that he needed help per say, it would just be too big of a pain to hold it on his own. He ordered them to take up defensive positions and build fortifications. It had only been an hour and a half since he massacred the base's former occupants, and captured the 2 surviving Witches, currently being held in a shipping container, with the corpses of their former squad mates. The container had been placed directly in the sun, to let it get nice and hot inside. He de-materialized his armor and was simply sitting on the helmet when his Neuroi "associate" arrived. **"You have cleared the entire strongpoint? Very impressive. I have noticed your soldiers fortifying positions. Are you planning on operating from this location?"** "Yeah, stormtroopers are good for only two things: slave labor and fighting. They fight to their last breath and are easily replaced." Mark kept his disdain from being in the presence of this Neuroi well-hidden. He knew he couldn't keep working with the Neuroi, they'd dampen his plans. But, until the Isle of Wright becomes fully operational, they'd act as a very good cover. He also knew that his messenger would have gotten to the 501st by now, so there's them as well. They would never charge in blindly though. No, they were smarter, more cautious. But soon he'd deal with them. Very soon.


End file.
